Santa Claus
|image=Santa Claus.PNG |caption=Santa Claus / Saint Nicholas / Father Christmas / Kris Kringle /Papá Noel |gender= Male |age= Unknown |nationality= Multi-national, with Canadian citizenship wikipedia:Santa Claus#Home |hometown=North Pole (U.S., Canada and Spain), Drøbak (Norway), Greenland (Denmark), Mora (Sweden), Rovaniemi (Finland) |born= |profession=Toymaker, Gift-giver |band= |pband= |major= |affiliations= |signature= |parents= |stepparents= |siblings= |stepsiblings= |grandparents= |pets= |spouses= Mrs. Claus |title1= Assistants/elves |other1= Blay'n Clewn't Burdensome elf |title2= |other2= |first="I, Brobot" |voice=Dan Povenmire ("I, Brobot") Clancy Brown ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") |last= "Buford Confidential" }} is a jolly man who lives at the North Pole with elves and reindeer. His job is to bring gifts to the homes of good children during the late evening and overnight hours of Christmas Eve. Biography During a "summer run", Santa made use of the Chimney Vator, one of the many systems the O.W.C.A. has in place to transport its agents to and from their lairs around the world. During the ride, he met Agent P. Santa saved Agent P later in the day by catching the electromagnet on his sleigh that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had released from a crane, intending to crush Agent P. For this "summer run", Santa did not require the full complement of reindeer to pull the sleigh ("I, Brobot"). On Christmas Eve, Phineas and friends finish delivering gifts across Danville and find the sauna being used in the rest stop for Santa that Phineas and Ferb built atop the Flynn-Fletcher house. Santa chuckled, seemingly expecting for all of this to happen. He also reads Phineas' letter, saying all Phineas wished for was to be like him. Santa is also Phineas' greatest hero, delivering gifts to everyone in one night, something even he possibly couldn't do. He then takes Phineas' gift with him, thanks the kids for doing Danville for him then leaves. Santa is also revealed to be the one responsible for creating the plans for the Naughty-inator which Doofenshmirtz is using to get Danville into the naughty list, as part of his plan to grant Heinz's wish of gaining the ability to hate Christmas, which has succeeded, much to Heinz's delight, declaring this as his best Christmas ever. The next morning, Phineas and friends find gifts under their trees, all from Santa ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Gallery I_brobot12.jpg|Perry and Santa Chimmney Vator exit.jpg|Exiting the Chimney Vator Summer run.jpg|"I'm on a summer run." Santa picks up the Brobots.jpg|Santa picks up the Brobots SantaClaus.png|Santa just out of the Sauna TakeTheYellowBrickRoad.jpg|Santa is third in line behind the astronaut and in front of Pinocchio Background Information *When Santa Claus appears in "I, Brobot", he is voiced by Dan Povenmire (listed in the credits under "Additional Voices"). In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", he is voiced by Clancy Brown. *The Santa Claus in "I, Brobot", "Wizard of Odd" and "Rollercoaster: The Musical " look the same while the Santa Claus in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" and "Let's Bounce " has a different appearance. * Santa has lots of relationships with the OWCA, because, he knows and is friend with Perry, Monogram is angry with him because he hasn't give him a pony and one of his reindeer is an OWCA agent. Appearances * "I, Brobot" * "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" * "Wizard of Odd" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Let's Bounce" * "Buford Confidential References External Links * * NORAD Tracks Santa (operational on December 1st of each year) Category:S Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults